


Dave fucking Strider, did you just call me short?

by SarcasticMalaise



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I Ship It, Karkat is short, shorty karkles XD, this seems to be some kinda housewife routine, up to you whether this is romantic or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticMalaise/pseuds/SarcasticMalaise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well...<br/>Karkat isn't short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave fucking Strider, did you just call me short?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awesome_tomboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesome_tomboy/gifts).



"Karkat, all I'm saying is that when I cook dinner, you don't like it, but when you cook dinner, you like it. Wouldn't it make sense for you to make dinner and for me to wash the dishes?" 

"No! That makes no fucking sense!"

"Jesus, Karkat. All I'm saying is we should switch jobs!"

"But Dave! You wash dishes really slowly!"

"You wash dishes even more slowly!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I fucking don't!"

"You're just mad because you can't see this from my point of view! Be a little more flexible and stop being so stubborn once in a while, Karkat! Geez!"

"No, you need to see this from my point of view!"

"Just try to see eye to eye with me, okay?" Dave exclaimed, then muttered, "oh wait... You can't. Too short."

"Dave FUCKING STRIDER, did YOU JUST CALL ME SHORT?"

"So what if I did, it's true! I'm six inches taller than you!"

"I'm perfectly average! Not my fault you're too fucking tall!"

"Not your fault you're short, either!"

"I'M NOT FUCKING SHORT! YOU'RE JUST UNNATURALLY TALL!!!!!!!!"

"Whatever you say, Karkles," Dave grinned. 


End file.
